Where am I? VPK
by Serious Anime
Summary: This story is about me going into the Vampire Knight world, not knowing who the characters are. (Even though I know ALL of them) But what or WHO brought me here in the FIRST place! SERIOUSLY! I want some ANSWERS here! How did I get here?


_**Where Am I...? **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**My Beginning...**_

I don't know HOW it happened... I just fell asleep in my bed like every other night... But I woke up HERE...

I looked around the large city with it's tall buildings and long, paved streets. I stood there nervously on the spot where I had awoken. I nervously shook like a leaf as I took my first step into this new world.

"...Excuse me...?" Someone behind me asked in a weak voice.

"Hm?" I wondered in surprise as I turned around.

"Are you lost?" The person asked. It was a tall, old lady with a loose, blue, button-up shirt, a pale pink shoal, pale yellow pants, brown, leather shoes and an old walking cane.

"Um... Yeah... I don't know where I am..." I told her.

"Where do you live?" The kind lady asked me.

"Um..." I murmured as I looked around for something familiar. "I don't know..." I finally murmured as I looked across to the lady.

"...Come with me dear. I'll take you somewhere where you'll be safe." The old lady told me kindly as she walked down the street. I was very unsure of my surroundings and the people around me, but she WAS very nice, so after the lady stopped at a nearby tree I ran up to her and slowly followed her down the street.

After 10 minutes the lady stopped at the bottom of a staircase.

"Here we are dear." She exclaimed with her weak voice. I looked up at the staircase and gulped down hard.

_I'm not sure if I should trust this woman... I JUST met her... _I thought cautiously. "It's ok. The man at the top of this staircase is an absolute GENIUS!" The woman exclaimed again.

"U-Um... Ok..." I nervously murmured. I started up the staircase when I looked up, and in the distance was a dark figure... Standing at the top of the staircase... I began to walk up the staircase in a hurry. As I began to take the steps, two at a time, I saw the dark figure slowly walking towards me, almost lagging...

As I got closer to the figure, I noticed that the person walking towards me was wearing white. It was a boy around my age with dark brown hair, a very formal, white uniform and black leather shoes. I stood in fear and stared at the boy as he nobly made his way down the staircase.

"I know why you're here... That lady sent you here, didn't she...?" The boy said quietly. I nodded my head nervously. The boy smiled and reached out his hand. "Come with me..." He told me as I slowly and nervously placed my shaking hand in his and walked up the staircase.

When we finally got to the top I turned to him.

"...I am Kanam'e... Kanam'e Kuran..." The boy randomly said. I guess he wanted to get the introductions out of the way. I stared at him for a few seconds. I nodded after a while.

_Where the hell AM I...? _I wondered in anger and fear.

"I know you're scared... But I'll help you..." Kanam'e told me kindly.

_Damn RIGHT I'm scared!_ I thought.

"...Follow me..." Kanam'e said casually.

_This guy's CREEPY... I'm afraid of him... And yet I feel safe... _I thought as I slowly decided to follow Kanam'e.

"Excuse me..." Kanam'e murmured as we stood in the door way of the headmaster's office.

"Helllllllllo!" A man exclaimed as he attempted to pick me up. I stared at him awkwardly as he put his arms around my thin body and heaved me up.

_Please tell me this isn't the headmaster... _I thought as I stared at him as he failed to pick me up.

"Headmaster... Please stop this inappropriate behaviour." Kanam'e said calmly as he glared slightly at the man.

_It IS the headmaster! _I thought in shock as I stared at the man. As I looked at him worriedly the headmaster slowly let go of me and stared at me awkwardly.

_Awkward silence... _I thought awkwardly as I looked at the headmaster.

"So... What's your name...?" The headmaster asked me, changing the subject. I blankly looked at him.

After roughly 5 minutes, Kanam'e piped up with,

"How about we GIVE her a name?" I looked at him and stared into his deep, mysterious brown eyes.

"How about Ayame, meaning "Iris"?" The Headmaster suggested. I shook my head.

"How about Chiyo meaning "Forever a thousand sparkles"?" Kanam'e suggested. I shook my head again.

"Hatsumi, meaning "The beginning of beauty"?" The Headmaster suggested. Again, I shook my head.

"Izumi, "Fountain spring"?" Kanam'e suggested again. I shook my head.

"Misaki, "Beautiful blossom"?" The Headmaster suggested. I stood and stared at him for a while.

"Do you like the name?" Kanam'e asked me as he broke the awkward silence. I looked up and stared at him for a while, then nodded my head slowly.

"So, Misaki it IS then!" The Headmaster confirmed. When I nodded he said excitedly, "I'll go get the adoption papers!" I grabbed his arm tightly and shook my head violently as I looked up at him with a sad face.

"I think she wants to get to know you FIRST..." Kanam'e suggested. I nodded my head at Kanam'e, then turned back to the Headmaster with pleading eyes. As the Headmaster sighed he said with a sad tone,

"...Ok..." I looked at the Headmaster with excitable eyes and smiled a "Thank you" at him. The Headmaster smiled back happily and lightly stroked the top of my head. I looked at him with wary eyes and turned and slowly walked out of the room.

"...Headmaster... Who is this woman?" A tall, slender boy asked as he stared at me and then the Headmaster.

"Oh, this Misaki." The Headmaster said as he turned to me "Misaki, this is Zero kiryu, a student here at Cross academy." He continued as he looked at me. I nodded and started to walk down the hall when I heard the headmaster talking to Zero. "I don't know why she's here. Kanam'e found her on the streets, tired and upset, not knowing where she was."

"We think she hit her head and has forgotten everything she ever knew..." Kanam'e joined in. As I stood against the wall so no-one could see me, I thought,

_No... I KNOW what happened! I was at home, I made a cup of tea and went to bed, just like every other night! … So WHY did I end up HERE...? And who BROUGHT me here...? When I find out who did this to me... I'm gonna KILL them!_

"_Why so hateful?" _

_Huh? _

"_You... Why are you so HATEFUL?" _

_Who is this?! _

"_Oh... Did I SCARE you...? I'm sorry... I just wanted to talk to you before you started thinking you were going MAD Misaki..." _

_Yeah... Well you're a liiittle bit late... Who ARE you any way...? _

"_I am the one that no-one can see... Look in a mirror, and WHAT do you see...? Only YOU can see me..." _

_Look in the mirror... And what do you see...? _

"_Yes... What DO you see...?" _

…_Now I'm afraid to look in a mirror... _

"_Don't be... I won't hurt you... Just try not to hurt my feelings, ok...?" _

_Ok... _

"_Hm. Thank you... Now, I shall leave you... For NOW..." _

"Riiiight... Whatever..." I murmured to myself.

"Hm? Misaki, is that YOU?" The Headmaster said as he looked at the door I was hiding behind.

_Oh, I forgot they could hear me... _I thought as I rapidly searched my brain for what to do. As sweat rolled down my forehead my feet decided they'd run to the other side of the world as I turned and ran down the hall as fast as The Flash!

As I sat on the soft, green grass under a large oak tree outside the building with the Headmaster's office in it, I thought about my mother and how I would get back home. I also thought about my friends, how much they made me laugh and how they comforted me whenever I was upset... And how they'd do ANYTHING for me... Protect me... Look after me... I missed them so much... And then there was that weird Headmaster and those strange people... I didn't know where I was... And I didn't know who to trust...

"Hey, you're supposed to be in CLASS!" Yelled someone behind me. As I turned around I spotted a young, beautiful, short brown-haired girl who looked a little bit younger than me, but had a very beautiful face. As I stared into her deep, light-brown eyes she stormed up to me angrily. "You're supposed to be in CLASS!" The girl repeated. I looked around me to check if she was talking to someone else, but when I realised I was the only one out here other than that girl, I looked back at her with fear.

"Oh, Yukiiiiiiiiiii!" Someone called from behind the girl. "That's Misaki. She's not a student yet."

_Whoever it is has a very girly voice..._I thought as I peeked behind Yuki... Or whoever the girl was... Turned out it was the Headmaster...

_Wait... WHAT?! Why does he have such a girly voice?! Hasn't he hit PUBERTY yet?! _I thought as I looked at the Headmaster strangely.

"Oh! I-I didn't know... Sorry Misaki..." The girl said as she bowed apologetically. As she bowed, she flashed the back of her neck at me... And when I saw her neck... I felt a hot flash of hunger fill my body for a few seconds until I looked away and blushed.

_You didn't have to bow... _I thought nicely as the girl lifted her head up and looked at me.

"Um... Misaki, this is my daughter Yuki. Yuki, this is Misaki. She was found on the bottom of the staircase this morning. We don't really know anything about her..." The Headmaster explained.

"Oh... Um... How do you DO Misaki...?" Yuki said, trying to sound cheerful as she held out her hand. I nodded my head and gently pushed her hand away.

"...Anyway... I thought I'd show to your room, where you'll be staying for the night." The Headmaster said as he began to walk towards the concrete path that lead to a large building. I slowly decided to follow him, for my legs had already chosen to go with him.

_Damn my stupid legs... _I thought as I followed the Headmaster through the trees and onto the path of a new life...

_**The New Life**_

_**Has BEGUN... **_


End file.
